Love Happends
by Bunny mother of 2
Summary: When Den gose missing Ed and Winry get closer. EdxWinry


I'm trying my hand at another fanfic so please be nice with the comments. ^_^

################

Ed and Al were back at what they could call home, resting, or more because Ed's auto mail broke, again. This time it had snapped due to a huge rock that lost groundage and rolled right at the two boys. With nowhere to run Ed used his metal arm to hit the huge stone away.

"Well hi there boys-back for another fix hay Ed?" gram said seeing the two boys.

Ed put his hand behind he head. "Ya, I guess you could say that." he grinned sheepishly.

Gram sighed, "I'll go get Winry." with that she left the room.

Ed scratched his head with his good hand and looked at Al. "Think she'll be mad?" he asked with a grin.

Al looked back at him, "Yep."

"Edward Elric!" both boys shot up in shock at the sound of Winry's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so reckless!"

Ed glared at her, "Reckless! A huge rock almost killed Al and I, and your telling me not to be reckless!"

Winry sighed and put down her bag, "Come on lets just get you fixed up." her voice was now a bit lower and a smile appeared on her face; she just couldn't stay mad, after all it wasn't every day she got to see her best friend...

Once Edward's arm was fixed he and Al began to say there good byes.

"Please be careful Ed." Winry said as her eyes filled with tears like they always did when it was time to say goodbye.

Ed simply nodded.

As the two of them began to leave it wasn't long before they heard Winry's voice calling after them.

Looking back Ed and Al saw her running up the path to catch them.

"Ed! Al!"

"What is it Winry?" Ed asked a little worried.

"Den got out!" Winry cried.

"What!" both Al and Ed yelled in shock.

Splitting up they searched for the dog.

After a short time Winry found a bush covered area and pushed some of the plants out of her way...there she found Den. She was so happy she found him and was about to run up and grab him, but something in his eyes stopped her.

"Hay good job Winry you found him." Ed said walking up behind, he was about to walk past her to get the dog but Winry stopped him with an arm.

"Wait Ed...look."

Ed was confused but looked anyways; Den was sniffing the ground near one of the trees across from them. As they watched they then saw what Den was looking for. A Female dog along the same breed as Den and the same black and white pattern came out from behind the tree.

Den gave a happy bark and nuzzled the other.

"Aw look Ed, Den's in love..." Winry said, her eyes becoming misty.

Ed smiled at the séance and looked back at Winry. Noticing the slight tears in her eyes he felt a sort of-hurt?

"hehe-look at you getting all teared up about these dogs." Ed said in a small laugh.

Winry shot him a glair and turned away. "Why don't you just go back to your such for the stone." she snapped.

Ed then realized just how much Winry hurt from his words...did that mean...?

Ed gently grabbed Winry's arm and faced her to him. "Come here, I didn't mean to upset you." he smiled.

Winey was now looking at Ed almost shocked.

Seeing this Ed smiled a bit bigger and gently wiped her tears away with his human fleshed hand.

Winry stared at Ed as if he was a person she never met before.

"What's wrong now?" Ed asked seeing the change in his friends eyes.

Winry slightly shook her head, "It's nothing Ed." she smiled.

Ed smiled back and pulled her close. "Good." Winry blushed and buried her face in Ed's chest. In return Ed hugged her sweetly to him.

the two stayed that way for a good five minutes until Winry broke the hug.

"Ed?" she began looking into his bright gold eyes. "Do you..." she stopped and put her head down afraid her friend would not wish to answer, and more afraid to ask.

Ed looked at her and lifted her chin to look at him. "Do I what Winry?"

Winey began to tear up again and pulled her head out of his hand. "Do you...love me?" she whispered the last part.

Ed got wide eyed but then gave a smile. "Only if you love me..." he said in an equal whisper.

Winry was shocked at this answer and looked back up at Ed. He's gold eyes showed truth that what he just said was true.

Both smiled at one another and slowly, to not rune the moment Winry leaned in close to Ed and allowed their lips to touch.

Ed was almost shocked but pushed it away and took over the kiss making it more passionate.

"I love you Ed Elric."

"I love you too Winry..."

* * *

Hope it was okay.

Please Review! :)


End file.
